


Get Me Through the Night (Reach the Morning Light)

by MapleMermaid



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Body Horror (dream), Dreamsharing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMermaid/pseuds/MapleMermaid
Summary: A summer's worth of dreams may be enough to make a long-held fantasy a reality





	

**Author's Note:**

> **There's a dream sequence where a character dreams of losing their teeth. They're fine and they are consoled, but it starts at "his teeth" and ends at "he'll be okay" if you'd like to skip over that. <3 **
> 
> Always for Tsu, who is basically my writer's conscience. My terribly pushy writer's conscience XD
> 
> My thoughts for this being that shared dreams are a bit more memorable and malleable than regular dreams. More people means more substance.

The summer sun glints off the lake, harsh enough that he has to shield his eyes. He squints across the water and catches a glimpse of a ripple, maybe a fish, maybe a breeze, he’s not sure. He closes his eyes and tips his face into the heat of the sun and grins. He wiggles his toes against the grain of the wooden dock and feels his skin catch. It doesn’t quite hurt but it sends a shiver up his spine.

He keeps his eyes closed, curves his arms, braces his legs, and dives off the dock.

He clenches his teeth against the shocking wash of cold surrounding him and swims down deeper and deeper. He thinks he could stay here, under the water, for the rest of his life and be content.

Then again…

A sharp chill flutters from the depths of the lake and for a moment he wonders if he’ll freeze here. He could stay here and be frozen and kids could play hockey on him. He could  _ be _ the ice rink.

He almost chokes on water snorting at his own thoughts. Talk about intrusive weirdness at it’s finest.

He swims upwards, instead, away from the cold, and when his head breaks from the water, everything is warm again. The sun is still bright and hot, and he lets himself float for a moment with his eyes still closed.

“Is nice.”

He cracks one eye open but it’s too bright to really catch sight of the person on the dock. Still, he knows this voice. Normally, he’d be more unsettled to have company, but it’s not the first time this has happened. Besides, he likes sharing his lake with people any way he can.

“Yeah, this is my summer,” he says. He swims up to the dock and reaches his arms up. His wrists are caught in broad hands and long fingers as he lets himself be pulled from the water.

“I like. Maybe next time I’ll show you mine.”

The hands let him go and he sits on the dock, letting his toes trail in the lake. A pair of large feet with surprisingly delicate ankles join him.

“That would be nice,” Sid says. He leans over and tips his head on his guest’s shoulder.

Geno wraps an arm around him and together they watch the sunset until they wake up.

——————— 

There’s a dog. It looks like Sam, no, now it’s smaller, no, now it’s bigger, no, now it’s— It’s a dog, anyway. Some sort of big small black brown yellow dog. It doesn’t stay the same for long but really, in the end, dogs are mostly just tongue and ears and barking. It doesn’t have to look the same all the time, it just needs to be happy. Sid is dedicated to this happiness. He proves it by throwing a ball long enough that his arm protests and after that, petting the dog into a happy melted mass of fur and content woofing.

“Should have known, finding you here in my dream. Petting my dog.”

Sid looks up and smiles. “It doesn’t look like Jeffrey.”

Geno shrugs. “Does to me. All that matters, right?”

By the time Sid looks back at the dog it has, unsurprisingly, morphed into Jeffrey. That’s okay, though. Sid likes Jeffrey.

“Miss Sam?” Geno asks.

“Sometimes,” Sid says. “This helps.”

Geno sits down and Jeffrey immediately rolls so his head settles in Geno’s lap. Drool drips from his jowls onto Geno’s pants, but Geno doesn’t seem to mind. He just settles his hands on Jeffrey’s head and squishes his face and rubs his ears.

“Been here a lot,” Geno says. “With me.”

Sid ducks his head and feels his cheeks flush. “Guess I’ve been wanting company lately.”

“Lonely?” Geno asks.

Sid doesn’t answer. He’s sure his silence speaks for him.

Geno hums. “If it helps, you come whenever you like.”

Sid reaches out to rub Jeffrey’s ears, and finds his fingers twisted up in Geno’s hands instead. Geno isn’t pulling away, though, so it must be okay. He leaves his hands where they are.

“I’d like that,” Sid says, and when Geno squeezes his hand, he squeezes back.

——————— 

His teeth feel loose, which is strange. They shouldn’t be, but they feel unmoored, unbraced. There’s an odd rickety wobble when he pokes them with his tongue. A sense of dread wells up in him. Feeling almost helpless, he reaches up and wiggles one back and forth with his fingers. It comes out, easy as breathing.

The next one comes out the moment he touches it. He still feels like he wrenched it out. The others follow, with a hollow gaping ache until he's left with a handful of teeth and a mouth filling with blood that he spits out and his jaw hurts and hurts and-

"Shh, shh, is okay."

He tries to talk but without teeth his voice is a garbled mess. He presses his tongue against the holes in his mouth and they ache and he can taste the copper that won’t stop flowing.

A cloth presses at the blood on his lips. Geno dabs at Sid's mouth and wraps his arms around him. Sid mouths at the cloth like a child. The fabric feels awful against his gums but the pressure is better than nothing. It’s better than the empty throbbing where his teeth used to be.

"Is okay. Is just dream. Jaw is fixed. Teeth are fine,” Geno says, and kisses his temple.

Sid closes his eyes, and tries to focus on the feeling of Geno’s lips against his skin instead of the sensations in his mouth. His teeth don’t come back, but he feels oddly settled nonetheless. The fear fades, his gums stops aching, and he thinks that even if he doesn’t wake up soon, he’ll be okay.

——————— 

The music is deafening. Lyricless and thumping, it shakes the floor and echoes in his chest. His mind reverberates with nothing but noise noise noise and it should be too much. It  _ is _ a little much, but it’s okay. He’s not particularly fond of clubs, but this isn’t his dream. He doesn’t get to complain about the scenery. 

He knows it isn’t his because he doesn’t recognize the faces. The expressions are different, the way everyone’s mouths move in strange unrecognizable contortions. It doesn’t resemble English or French, but it’s vaguely recognizable. A few syllables reach him and he smiles. Of course. It’s Russian.

Fingers dig into his hips and tug him back. He lets himself be moved, it’s the easiest thing he’s ever done. A chin settles onto his shoulder and he feels someone’s breath fan against his neck, hot enough to make him shiver. He tips his head back and rocks his hips. His mouth opens on a moan.

The music melts into the background and soon all he can hear is harsh breathing. Chapped lips press wet open-mouthed kisses to the sweet spot behind his ear and his spine arches in pleasure.

“Okay?” Geno asks, and nibbles at his ear.

Sid hums and pushes back into Geno’s hips. He can feel where Geno is hard against his lower back and he wishes he were just a little taller. It’s not exactly easy to grind up on someone when you’re shorter than they are, but Sid is nothing if not determined.

The music rolls back in, louder than before but smoother. There’s less bass, and as it plays on Sid grins.

“Jazz?” He asks. “Romantic.”

Geno nips at Sid’s jaw. “You deserve,” he says.

Sid shivers as the club blurs and fades and in a moment they’re alone in Sid’s room, the music still playing faintly. Geno has never been in Sid’s room, not yet, which means the change of scenery is Sid’s doing. He’d be embarrassed but Geno shudders against him. The music swells as Geno turns Sid around.

Their eyes meet for the first time that night, and they both hesitate. So far anything and everything they’ve done has been layered in plausible deniability. They could say they didn’t know. They could say it was just a dream. If they don’t talk, if they don’t look, it’s not  _ really _ real.

This, though. This is real. Even if it’s technically a dream, it’s still them. They can’t deny this. Geno swallows, and Sid can’t help but watch his throat. He wants to leave his mark on every inch of Geno’s skin. He wants to bite and tease and  _ take _ . Even if it won’t last past waking, he wants to see the proof that Geno was his

Geno’s fingers squeeze at Sid’s hips, hard enough to hurt, and Sid thinks he’s ready to take a chance. Geno looks willing to meet him halfway, he looks almost as desperate as Sid feels, and it gives him hope. His restraint snaps and he reaches out, grabs Geno by the hair, and pulls him into a kiss. It starts almost violently, but settles into a simmering heat that has them moaning into each other’s mouths.

Sid jumps up, wrapping his legs around Geno’s waist, and Geno catches them. They stagger to the bed and topple onto it, hips arching and fingers searching. Sid is one good push from orgasm when he hears it. Over the sounds of their bodies moving together is a low double-beeping and he groans for an entirely different reason.

Geno’s groan is just as despairing. “Time to get up,” Geno says.

“I  _ am _ up,” Sid says, and arches his hips again. He’s so  _ close _ . This isn’t fair.

Geno kisses him. “Next time.”

“What next time,” Sid grumbles.

“Alarm is for flight. I’m home soon,” Geno says and kisses him again. “Next time.”

Geno’s alarm rings louder and louder and Sid sighs. “I’m holding you to that, you asshole.”

The last thing he sees before everything melts away is Geno’s promising grin.

——————— 

He’s at the lake again, but it’s different this time. It’s dark, the moonlight reflects on the surface of the lake, the water is warm.

He’s naked.

They’re up against the dock, trying to stay afloat and failing. It’s hard to keep your head above water when you’re also trying to make out. The third time Sid’s head ducks below water, he gives up.

“This isn’t practical,” he says, spitting out water.

“It’s romantic!” Geno protests, and tries to kiss him again.

“It’s drowning waiting to happen, come on G.”

Geno sighs, but the dock vanishes and then they’re on the shore instead. The water laps at Sid’s calves and sand scrapes at his back but he can barely register the sensation for the pleasure sweeping through him. Geno is a damp hard heat rubbing at his thigh and Sid’s own cock is leaking against his stomach as Geno’s hips push against him, again and again.

“Told you,” Geno gasps. “Next time.”

“Promises, promises. You’re asleep now, aren’t you?” Sid asks, and claws his fingers into Geno’s shoulders.

“Just got back! I’m tired. You’re here anyway,” Geno says.

Sid bites his ear. “I took a nap because this was getting ridiculous. You’re ridiculous. We could be doing this in a bed right now.”

“Lake is nice. Unless you want I’m wake up now and come over.” Geno shifts as if he’s actually going to get up and leave and Sid pulls him back in.

“Like fuck you’re leaving now,” he growls. He can  _ feel _ Geno grinning against his skin and it’s annoying how endearing he finds it.

At least Geno starts moving again. Fuck, it’s so good. It’s so good and he needs it. He needs more. He’s wet and open but Geno doesn’t seem to know that. It’s a bit strange since they’re usually so in sync here, but that’s okay. Sid can guide him if he has too. He bucks his hips and Geno slips behind to rub between his cheeks. The tip of his cock slides against Sid’s hole and he’s so stretched that Geno just slips in.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Geno swears. Sid thinks it’s in Russian but it’s hard to say. He’s never sure what language they’re speaking here, it all makes sense between them in the end.

“Please,” Sid begs. He pushes his hips up and his mouth drops open as Geno fills him. He knows Geno is big, he expected it, but it’s been so long since he’s been this full that it’s almost too much.

Geno groans and starts to move, shallow teasing thrusts that has Sid writhing. The lake water laps up, further and further, the deeper he gets, and Sid thinks he might drown. So long as he comes first, he’s not sure he cares.

God, it’s so good. It’s so good and he’s going to come. He’s going to come and thank fuck, because if they’d been interrupted this time, he would’ve had to drive to Geno’s house to finish the job.

He tips his head and kisses Geno’s neck, then his jaw, then his cheek. Geno turns into it and soon Sid is crying out into his mouth. He feels consumed. He’s so hot he thinks he can feel the lake start to boil and he just needs one more minute. Just a little longer.

“Sid,” Geno says, voice cracking. His hips stutter and Sid can feel his cock twitch inside him, a flush of heat following.

Fuck, they’re going to be a mess when they wake up. The thought of Geno waking up, stuck to his sheets, Sid’s name on his lips, is enough to spark in Sid’s brain. He bucks his hips one last time, and everything shatters. The lake vanishes, the sand disappears, the only thing left is Geno, still inside him, and the all-consuming feeling of come streaking up his stomach as he falls.

Sensation returns slowly. First he feels Geno’s breath, hot on his neck. Next is Geno’s chest hair, rubbing against his skin. Then Geno’s cock, softening inside him. Then Geno, Geno,  _ Geno _ .

He pants for air and tries to rewire his brain properly but he can’t. He’s completely wiped out and he wonders if you can fall asleep in a dream. Maybe? Probably. He doesn’t want to sleep, though. He wants to stay right here. Even if he can feel his skin start to itch where come is drying in a tacky mess on his skin. Even if he feels sore and messy and raw from the sand on his back. He’ll take every discomfort if he could just stay right here.

“Don’t go,” Sid murmurs, but it’s too late. He can already feel the edges fading. Colours swirling together and fuzzing out of existence.

Geno kisses him. “Always with you,” Geno says. “Dream or no, I’m yours.”

“I love you,” Sid says.

He’s not sure if he says it before Geno wakes up. He thinks, as he starts to wake himself, that he should fix that.

He tired of dreams, shared as they may be. It’s time to make this a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr! Feel free to ask me things :D](http://mermaple.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ... DREAAAMMMWEAVER, I BELIEVE YOU CAN GET ME THROUGH THE NI-HIIIGHT (Yes, that's where the title's from. Yes, if I have to have it stuck in my head so do you. <3)
> 
> (Tsu's song for this was How Strange by Emilie Autumn if you needed another song to listen to for fun)


End file.
